vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric
Back to Classes Previous Bard Next Shaman Class Summary Stances Clerics are able to focus on different aspects of their role at any given time, by choosing to be in one of a number of stances. Each stance offers certain benefits and penalties that may prove very useful in certain situations. Known Spells and Abilities Affinities The Cleric is able to choose to specialize in a particular Affinity path, that grants unique abilities in a certain area. The available Affinities are War (focusing on improved melee damage dealing), Death (magic damage dealing), Preservation (focusing on improved support) and Peace (focusing on improved defensive and aggro management abilities). Affinity to Death (Harbinger) *Stance: Deathbringer Mien **+30% spiritual damage **+10% spell critical chance **-20% energy cost **-90% healing power Abilities *Death Kiss: Deals 1710-1802 damage *Gloom: Reduces target's accuracy by 20% for 60 seconds *Gravemaster's Aegis: Shield that heals up to 375 damage per attack received, duration 3000 HP *Necrosis I: Deals 1347-1735 damage over 48 seconds *Soul Schism I: Causes target to be 35% more susceptible to critical hits *Spectral Anchor I: Slows movement by 60% and deals 809-854 damage over 30 seconds *Terror I: Adds Fear to target for 12 seconds *Wraith Touch I-III: Adds chance to drain life in an amount that scales with version of the spell Quest Giver *Visit Nehi Sekamqa the cleric instructor in Ahgram to learn how to gain Affinity to Death. /loc -65822, -244, 3537 in Ahgram (-14,-11), Dome of the Fathers, Sultan District. Affinity to Peace (Peacemaker) Stance: None known Abilities *Absolution: Calms all opponents within 10m of you, reducing hate *Blessing of Tranquility I: Causes your ally's attacks to generate 30% less hatred *Durance: Roots yours target for 60 seconds *Edict of Peace I-IV: Pacifies your target and reduces the damage you receive by 150 *Ethereality: Invisibility for 10 minutes *Penitence: Eliminates target's hatred of others and reduces aggro range *Power of Peace I-V: Reduces your opponent's hatred of you by 375-399 on every hit *Truce: All enemies will forget your previous actions Quest Giver *Visit His Elegance, Raoul, the cleric instructor, in New Targonor to learn how to gain Affinity to Peace. /loc -23485, -3355, 39466 in New Targonor (-27,24), Temple of the Fathers, Meeting Hall of the Targonors. Affinity to Preservation (Guardian) *Stance: Aspect of the Guardian **+15% block chance **+15% spell damage absorption **Immune to stun Abilities *Balance: Splits the group's total HP evenly between the group members *Boon of the Shieldmaiden: Grants a +5% block bonus and heals for 375 on each attack taken for the next 12 seconds *Divine Aura: Summons a divine barrier granting complete invulnerability but preventing you from activating other abilities *Holy Command: Stuns target for 6 seconds, can only stun each target once every 60 seconds *Nimbus of Warding: Shields your ally from 2 incoming spells or for up to 5 minutes *Protection I: Heals defensive target and diverts the next 3 to 5 attacks aimed at the defensive target to the Cleric *Shield of the Divine: Places a shield on your ally that absorbs 50% of all incoming damage for 20 seconds, can only affect the target once every 5 minutes Quest Giver *Visit Horichi Ji in Tanvu to learn how to gain Affinity to Preservation. /loc 45700, -20795, 4565 in Tanvu (-19, 6). Affinity to Purification (Lightbringer) Stance: None known Abilities *Blood of Purity: Grants the Cleric immunity to poisons *Gift of Wholeness: Removes all poisons from the target *Holy Word: Deals 4294-4624 damage (undead only) *Pure Aura: Damages all undead targets who attack you for 56-65 damage *Fires of Vol Anari: Reduces target's mitigation by 15%, lowers resistance to criticals by 10%, and deals1431-1508 damage (undead only) *Rebuke of Vol Anari: 400% weapon damage plus 197-224 (finisher) (undead only) *Maul of Vol Anari: 400% weapon damage plus 249-266 (finisher) (undead only) *Fury of Vol Anari: 400% weapon damage plus 440-467 (finisher) (undead only) Quest Giver *Visit Elandon Naeronum in Leth Nurae to gain Affinity to Purity. Affinity to War (Warcaller) *Stance: Aspect of the Destroyer **+30% melee damage **+10% melee accuracy **+15% block chance **-75% healing power Abilities *Avatar of Ghalnn: +20% melee damage, +10% critical chance, immune to knockback and stun *Blood Hammer I-V: 400% weapon damage + damage based on version of the spell (finisher) *Hammer of Carnage I-IV: 400% weapon damage + scaling damage based on version of the spell (finisher triggered by Blood Hammer) *Speed of Ghalnn: All melee attacks are performed twice, duration 10 minutes *Truncheon of Ghalnn I-III: 400% weapon damage + scaling damage based on version of the spell (finisher triggered by Hammer of Carnage) Quest Giver *Visit Tar'iia Tem'erae in Hathor Zhi to start the Affinity to War. /loc -74004, 18235, -10687 in Hathor Zhi, The Dark Academy. Sources *http://www.tentonhammer.com/node/59459 *http://vanguardclerics.7.forumer.com/viewtopic.php?t=8 From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki. Learned Abilities Ward Shield II |Type = Conjuration |Target = self |Range = 25 |Cast = Instant |Refresh = 30:00 |Level = 32 |Description = Surrounds you with a shield of power, protecting you from the next three incoming attacks.}} Location: Vol Tuniel Mobs that provide update: Disciple of Krigus, Rotblood Ostiary, Rotblood Zealot Ward Shield III |Type = Conjuration |Target = Self |Range = 25 |Cast = Instant |Refresh = 30.0 |Level = 50 |Description = Surrounds you with a shield of power, protecting you from the next four incoming attacks.}} Location: Rahz Inkur Mobs that provide update: Prophets near Seal of Chaos, Templars Hallow I |Type = N/A |Target = Offensive Target |Cast = Instant |Range = 10 |Level = 40 |Description = Purifies and blesses a 10m area around your target, dealing 908 to 957 damage over 24 sec to up to 10 undead that are in the area.}} Location: Graystone Mobs that provide update: Chancellors and Advisors Official Forums http://forums.station.sony.com/vg/index.php?forums/healers.27/ Other Resources * Vanguard Clerics * Ten Ton Hammer Cleric Guide Category:ClassesCategory: